Swords of Judgment
by Sara Crewe
Summary: Innocence, so fragile, and easily torn like a promise. Can anyone survive when the past and reality shatter it unto oblivion? Or will they spread their wings and fly above the chaotic remains into trancendence? WARNING, OC, OCC, AU, Swearing, and violeme


WARNING A/U and an OC and major OCC moments. No likey, turn back now! You have been warned. ENJOY!

Chapter 1- First Dawn

Pain, constant pain, throbbing and pounding throughout my head, I can barely form a coherent thought, what happened? I try to ignore the pain and do something, anything, but all I seem to be able to do is just lie here, and let the pain keep my eyes shut.

As I try to forget the pain still in my head, I realize that gentle and protective arms are holding me. The scent of the person holding me, it's so familiar, where have I smelt it before? Wait, I can hear something, voices, slowly coming into focus, like a radio slowly tuning in from a weak and fuzzy signal.

"That's enough; you know there's nothing to worry about so long as _she_ is locked away. And _she_ won't come out anytime soon." Someone else's voice fades in.

"Are you blind? We wouldn't have to worry about this if we just killed her, right here and now!"

WHAT? My heart freezes in panic. I open my eyes to see my potential murderers, but instead I just see endless darkness all around me. And then, I notice that there isn't anything to prevent me from falling into the surrounding darkness.

I begin to fall into the endless abyss, feeling the winds of eternity rush from underneath me.

I react instinctively, curving and twisting with the wind, like the wind is a part of me. I let out a breath, and feel light spread through my spine and burst out at my shoulder blades. They took a solidified shape, spreading with the wind, and gently glide me to fly toward the un-seeable horizon in the black.

"I'm flying"

"With wings"

"Is this freedom?" I think before I feel my wings retract. I open my mouth to scream as I felt the rush of the world hurtling to meet me.

Suddenly, something interrupts my fall; I suddenly land on something soft with a jerking flump. Confused, I look down and see that I had landed, thankfully, on a non-thorny and soft bush of carnations. Their scent is so vivid, and hypnotizing, swirling and distorting my surroundings into waves of swirling heavenly colors.

"What the?" I think to myself as I slowly struggle to focus my mind as I scoot off the carnation bush to explore this strange world. Oh thank god, I feel solid ground greet my feet. Who knows what sort wonderland this is, or what other surprises could be in store for me. I gently inch myself off of the bush and begin to gather my surroundings.

I look around and see that that I'm in a beautiful garden with fountains and flowers beautifully arranged into intricate designs and shapes. It was truly breath taking, the cobblestone paths were actually intricately designed mosaic patterns, the flowers and bushes were immaculately cut.

I walk, in the garden, slowly taking in every flower and vine, each flower was rare and exuberantly happy. I soon came across a beautiful marble bench, perfect for two, surrounded by lilies perfectly positioned under a pink leaved willow tree.

As I moved in closer to get a better look, the wind suddenly charged at me, swirling all around me, I couldn't breathe, see or hear anything except the howling winds and feel it threaten to tear my face open.

I finally feel the freak gust die down. Cautiously, I slowly lower my arms from my face, ready in case another gust came, and I hesitantly open one eye. But, instead of the garden, in front of me are the doors to a gigantic church. The church towered over me, intimidating and awing me with their projected power. The doors to the church were pure white and ornate. It had a stained glass design of a giant heart. I reach toward the giant doorknob in front of me; I feel the cold metal on my hands and began to pull it when I hear someone call out to me with a voice that shakes everything.

"Adel!"

'What the?' The ground beneath me suddenly collapsed, shattering like glass, swallowing me whole. As I fell back into black nothingness, I feel something slam into my face, sending a blinding light hurtling towards me.

**I'm a Line Break Guess What I Do!**

Adel felt her body painfully slam onto the ground, she groaned and clutched her throbbing left eye.

_Okay, why is my head hurting? And since when has my bed been hard like the wood, on ...my...floor? _Thought the half conscious Adel, as she lay there, disoriented from the blow to her face and sleep.

"Holy shit, Adel!" Gasped the blonde boy that had opened the door onto her face. He quickly rushed over to the groaning girl lying on the ground and gently scooped her into his arms bridal style.

'Roxas?' She asked herself dazedly, looking up her eyes met the familiar shade of piercing cerulean eyes. Then, realization hit her.

'Roxas, you jerk, you made Manny hit me!" Adel angrily signed at the blushing and repentant blonde holding her. Chuckling at the unbelievably cute expression of outage on her face, which only served to outrage Adel more.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I made you hit something as hard as Adel's head Manny, it is quite hard, her bad Manny." Adel just glared at him the same way her adoptive mother Tifa glared at her roommate Zack whenever he made an idiotic joke.

"You're the one that named all the household items, now he seems human. I felt like I had to apologize to him." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her saw her staring at him sternly. Smiling, he blushingly pulled her into a gentle and tender hug.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the door Adel." He pulled away to inspect her eye.

"Does it still hurt?" The eye was sporting wonderful shades of black and blue. Adel pinched her index and thumb closely together to say it only stung a little, and only when it was touched. He smiled in relief and hugged her even tighter. Adel tensed in surprise as the blonde's firm yet soft muscles engulfed her, but Roxas continued to hold her for what seemed like an eternity.

She gently tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw what the problem was. Mumbling a soft apology he let go of Adel and slowly pulled away from her.

'What happened? What were you doing trying to get into my room?' She asked with her hands as she rested her head against his chest sleepily. She was only half awake from the wake up call and the blow to her head.

"Tifa told me to go and get you up for school. I knocked but you didn't answer, I got worried so I opened the door and yeah...Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

'I was sleeping.'

"In front of Manny?" Adel looked at him incredulously.

'I think I was sleepwalking again' Shit Roxas looked like he was about to say a very long winded lecture on how dangerous sleepwalking could be and how she should go to the place that shall never be uttered in her mind.

'Stop worrying Roxas! I'm fine!' Adel patted Roxas playfully on head and flashed him her childlike grin. Roxas sighed and ruffled her head. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Well, you better get ready now, you know Tifa's going to" He was interrupted as Manny slammed into him. A young woman with flowing black hair hurriedly rushed into the room stepping over the groaning blonde.

"What's wrong Adel baby? You're taking, so" Tifa stopped and stared at the black eye on her "baby's" face and the groaning blonde on the ground. Adel shivered, the temperature in the room dropped to below freezing, Tifa glared at the helpless blonde lying next to Adel.

The blonde looked up, he heard a noise, he saw the look on the pissed off mother hen's face. He decided that now would be a good time to run for his life. The Tifa then began to charge at the helpless blonde. The blonde quickly tried to dash out the door, but the Tifa was slightly faster.

Tifa grabbed the struggling blonde and slammed him against the much-abused Manny.

"What did you do to my baby?" She roared, mama lion protecting her cub.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It was an accident!" Tifa slammed him back into Manny again. Adel winced, she hated loud sudden noises, it reminded her of…something she hated to talk about.

"Watch your fucking mouth you fucking liar!"

"Look who's fucking talking psycho!" growled Roxas, enraged at being slammed into the wall and at the false accusation the hormonal woman was making against him.

"What the fuck did I just tell you asshole?" demanded the enraged mother. There was no logic in this argument, only righteous fury, and there wouldn't be a winner, just a corpse and a pissed off lady. Adel sighed, knowing there was only one way to save poor Roxas's soon to be dead ass. She patted Tifa on the arm. Tifa turned and dropped her would be victim none too gently onto the floor.

'Tifa, please, not so loud. I'm fine, and it's not his fault.'

"Are you sure? I think you need an ice pack. Stay right here while I go and get it."

"Hold on baby, I'll be right back with an ice pack and Tylenol." With that, Tifa gently hugged Adel and quickly got up and left the room. Soon after she left, Adel heard a very loud "YOU BASTARD!" and something slam into the hall wall with an enormous bang. Adel winced when she heard that, it sounded really painful. Shaking her head, knowing from experience that Roxas was fine, and chuckling noiselessly she got up and began to get ready for school.

Adel opened the window above her bed, and took in the beautiful sunrise, a perk of living on Sunrise Plateau in Twilight Town. While she was smiling at the sun and the beautiful hues it created, she was suddenly brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump when she remembered Roxas's thoughts on the dream.

She didn't even know why those dreams bothered him so much. Attempted murder scene aside, she didn't die in those dreams, there weren't violent or depressing, if anything they were the dreams people prayed for. Yet, she admitted to herself, for some illogical reason, these dreams left her with a bitter feeling of fearful nostalgia in the pit of her stomach.

Maneuvering around the mine-field of assorted potted plants, books about plants and animals, and stuffed animals, she went to her closet, Edward, and pulled out a thin plain turquoise t-shirt, denim mini shorts, and a pair of socks. As she put on her clothes she continued to think about her dream. She shouldn't feel nostalgia about flying with wings because she was fairly certain that she didn't have wings, or fallen off something.

From what she could gather from the internet, dreams of flying symbolized enlightenment, but falling in your dream symbolized that something in her life is happening out of her control, something that will change it forever. When she thought about it, it felt like something was calling to her from the dream, and Adel wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what.

She sighed as she picked up her dry erase board from her nightstand. She prayed that the next time she had that dream, waking up from it wouldn't be so painful.

"Adel, baby, here's the ice pack and Tylenol." Said Tifa, slowly entering her room. Adel smiled and took the pills, glass of water, and pack from her thanking her with a quick hug. Adel downed the pills with a quick gulp of water and placed the ice pack over her eye, hissing at the stinging sensation. Tifa tilted her head and looked at Adel. Adel raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong baby?" Adel smiled sadly, and opened her mouth to speak, but then she remembered she couldn't. She slowly closed her mouth, it was times like these that made being mute unnecessarily frustrating. Not being able to speak made her feel like she was being caged inside herself, an experience that was almost suffocating.

"Are you okay, is your head hurting even more? Should I get Cloud or Zack?" Adel shook her head and wrote on her board.

'My head kind of hurts, but I think I'm fine. Don't worry; I'm just a little shell-shocked.' Tifa gave her the 'tell me now' mom look, which never...always worked. Adel sighed.

'It's the fourth time I've had the same dream. About me falling, sprouting wings and flying, then falling into a garden, and then standing in front of a church. It's so weird.' Purposely leaving out the part the new addition to the dream, where two people are arguing over whether or not to kill her. No need to worry Tifa anymore then she already was, she hated making people worry about her. Also, Tifa or she might start mentioning the D word.

"Don't forget that each time you have those dreams you sleepwalk. Which is what I assume happened this morning?" Said Tifa. Adel nodded.

What could these dreams possibly mean... She asked herself dazedly as she walked with Tifa towards her room, Adel didn't like the unwelcome look that Tifa gave her, and it was the one that usually meant.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor?" Adel cringed.

"I don't know Adel; you could fall and break your neck!" Tifa stood there with her hands on her hip. Adel, trying to save herself from a potential date with the white coat emotionless robots and pointy needles and painful tests, hastily wrote on her board.

'But lots of people sleepwalk and they live perfectly fine, and I don't think I'm sick, but if you think I'm sick, then that means that I have to stay at home, and not go to school.'

"Nice try missy." Adel wasn't about to give up, not when there was a chance to get an extra day of rest and laziness, she quickly wrote.

'But school's so dull and homework' Adel shuddered;last nights homework pileup, courtesy of her History class, left her exhausted and zombiefied. When she finally finished it late last night, she barely had the energy to take a shower, let alone water her plants. If she got another load like that, her poor baby plants were going to think mommy Adel was neglecting them.

"This sleepwalking thing is something to be concerned about. But, you know, the stress you've been under could be the cause of your sleepwalking."

'So, does this mean you're going to be the nice and responsible adult who would not force me to endure the place that creates all the stress?'

"Hell no, suck it up and take it like a man and don't even think about sneaking back to bed little girl." Adel stopped in mid tiptoe.

_Blast. Last resort; prepare puppy eyes, 70% irresistible cuteness._ Tifa just glared at them.

"Ah no, those only work on Cloud and Zack. Besides, how could they hope to work on the master herself? You're going to school and you are not going to be late, ever. Especially not because you decided to sleep in."

_Blast!_ Adel cursed; she knew she should have done it at 80% cuteness.

"Besides, it's Wednesday, your short day. Remember silly head?" Adel silently giggled as Tifa gave her a playful noggie.

'SHORT DAY!' She signed screamed mentally and shot her fist into the air. Victory! The evil torture building known as school had failed in conquering Adel's freedom yet again. She skipped rapidly down the hall.

Tifa stood there and smiled at the disappearing bolt of happiness. She really loved their little ward; she was so adorable and full of energy. It was hard to believe it'd been only a year since Tifa and her husband of two years adopted her; she just melted into their lives permanently. That wasn't hard to see, the fifteen year old radiated a bright light like the beautiful flowers she took care of.

Maybe it was just her over protective feeling, but Tifa's gut told her something was really off about this sudden sleepwalking phase. Speaking of gut, she needed the bathroom, fast.

I'm a Line Break Guess What I Do

Adel grabbed her backpack from the Jennifer, the living room couch. She poked the half conscious blonde lump lying on the ground; he groaned and rolled away from her. Adel shrugged and went into the kitchen, checking to see if it was still void of any conscious caffeine guards, and grabbed herself a can of Pepsi. She opened the can and put it up to her lips to sip it when it was yanked out of her hands and held tauntingly above her head.

"Nice try, like I'm going to let psycho junior have caffeine. I don't think the world can survive you hyped on caffeine." Teased a familiar voice. She looked up and saw the familiar elongated red head with green tear tattoo's on his face smiling condescendingly down at her. Adel scowled at him, darn tall person with long arms. Adel flashed him the puppy eyes at 85% cuteness and held out her hand.

"Not gonna work." Taunted Axel as he swung the soda can to and fro like a pendulum just above the caffeine-deprived girl's reach. Adel tried to jump for it, but Axel just raised it every time she got close, laughing at her shortness. Adel scowled and quickly wrote on her dry erase board.

'I'm gonna tell Xion that you were being mean to me." Axel scowled. His expression turned cold and hate filled.

"Are you really threatening the social worker who can move you to another family whenever he feels like it? Hmm little girl?" He asked,

'Yeah, now fork over the soda!' Replied Adel, glaring and her hands on her hips. The two glared at each other, neither one relenting from the stalemate. Finally Axel's shoulders dropped in submission and he sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute kid, Xion would murder me if I did anything to hurt you." Adel smiled with glee as Axel handed her the soda.

"But you're turning into a spoiled brat." He hissed as he stuck his tongue at her. Adel just silently giggled, still happy from her victory. She looked at the clock and realized how late it was, there wasn't time to stay and eat breakfast; they'd miss the school tram. She grabbed a pair of brown paper bags. She grabbed four Ego Waffles that lay on a platter on the island counter and deposited them into the bag.

"So what happened to your eye?" He asked, slightly concerned over her dark and recent looking bruise. Adel grabbed two cartons of milk and added that to their breakfast to go bag. The house was used to people who were on the go and had no time for a proper sit-down meal. It was stocked to the walls with, as Tifa called it, "Grab and Go Food." Without breaking a beat she signed.

'Manny opened on my face.'

"You know, that's the number one lie abused children tell everyone to explain their bruises." Axel noted, already well accustomed to the names of every household object. But Axel knew that Cloud and Tifa would never abuse their precious Adel. They may smother her with love and affection, but that hardly counted as abuse, right?

'Ha-ha, Roxas opened Manny on my face on accident.' Axel laughed. Adel scowled.

'You're mean, laughing at other people's pain.'

"And?"

'Jerk.' She stuck her tongue out at him.

'Are you here because you have to talk to Cloud and Tifa?'

"No, just here to talk to Roxas really quick. Where is he?" As if to answer his question, Roxas stormed into the kitchen sporting his lovely black eye.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Did Manny hit you back?" Joked Axel, it really was a bad habit of his to make stupid comments at others pain.

"Shut up." Roxas spat as he opened the freezer and pulled out an ice-pack, not in the mood for Axel's comments this morning. He placed it over his eye and hissed with satisfaction.

"You know, I'm really starting to suspect abuse here."

"Yes, the psycho bitch that married my brother is horribly abusive. She beats me and Adel on a daily basis for no reason, please arrest her and save us oh great and powerful asshole." Roxas hissed, not looking at the redhead as he gathered his homework from Adam, his desk, and crammed it into his bag.

"Late night?" Commented Axel on Roxas's unusual disorganization issues rather then the fact a twelve year old was cursing like a disgruntled adult.

"What are you doing here anyway Axel?" Ignoring the red head's comment, something that everyone did, a lot. He poked the bigger sleeping blonde still lying unmoving on the living room floor.

"Get up, you have to go to work. You're going to be late." The bigger blonde just pulled his pillow, over his head, groaned, and muttered something that sounded like shut up and go away.

"Roxas, can I talk to you? Privately." Roxas scowled and walked with Axel into his room.

Adel shrugged her shoulders and gently prodded the lump of black spiky hair lying on Jackie, Jennifer's sister couch. Adel scowled; Zack and Cloud just continued to lie there snoring. But what could she, a mute, do to get them up? Shout and yell at them?

Jonah, the door to the bathroom, opened and Tifa slowly sauntered out of it looking tired and annoyed. She walked into the living room and scowled at the two lumps that weren't supposed to be there this late in the morning. Adel looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, Tifa huffed in annoyance.

Men, fear the annoyed woman, for she is ruthless, cunning, and above all, psycho.

"Oh My God! Cloud! Zack! Help me! I think it's time! THE BABY'S COMING!" Screamed Tifa.

"SHIT! NOW?" Cloud jumped up from the ground and threw his pillow none to gently at Zack. Zack quickly jolted from the couch and into the kitchen, where the phone was. Cloud grabbed his first aid kit and dragged it over to where Tifa was standing.

"ZACK, CALL THE STATION, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! TELL THEM TO SEND AN AMBULANCE AND TELL THEM TO CALL THE ANGEL OF Mer, cy...Tifa, you're, oh." Said Cloud as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Mr. Soon-to-be-Daddy, don't you think it's a little early for her to go into labor?" Crowed Roxas as he walked towards the source of the sudden outburst, instantly forgiving Tifa for her earlier beating. Tifa just gave Cloud the look, the I'm-only-two-months-pregger-you-idiot" look. He sighed and apologized with his eyes, she rolled her eyes and went up to him and gave him the "you're forgiven" hug.

"Oh, right, Adel. Come here, I wanna talk to you before you go to school." Said Cloud as he pulled away from Tifa. Adel walked up to him and stood next to Tifa.

"I don't know why, but lately, there've been a lot of violent attacks, and most of them end in murder. I don't know exactly how many Zack I responded to last night alone, but so far most of the victims from these attacks were teens, 10-16 year old teens, kids your age. The attacks happen frequently and at random times. The police are trying to find the guy who's doing this, but until he's caught please, I'm begging you, stay off of the streets as much as you can until this son of a."

"Cloud." Tifa warned.

"Gun, is caught. And please, be as safe as possible out there. Ok?" Adel smiled and nodded; it wouldn't be hard to follow that request. Besides school and work, she spent most of her time at home. She gave Cloud and Tifa a quick hug.

"Adel, are you ready to go?" Called Roxas, Axel just stared at both of them. Adel nodded and held up his breakfast bag.

"Cloud! The ambulance is on its way and the hospital has been notified! ETA is four minutes." Cried Zack poking his head out from the kitchen and holding the phone.

"We're off!" called Roxas waving as he pulled Adel out of Mazy, the front door of their apartment and ran down the apartment hallway. Once they cleared the apartment, the both clutched their sides and laughed their guts out. The look on Cloud and Tifa's face was priceless. It was a good thing that Zack called that ambulance, he was going to need it.

They walked down the red, orange, and pink cobblestone street to the Tram Stop at the corner of their street and waited patiently as they sat down on a similarly colored bench and waited for their tram. As Adel she munched on her waffle she heard a muffled yawn stifle itself next to her.

'Sleepy?'

"Yeah, I woke up and just couldn't fall asleep again. I spent most of the night tossing and turning." He yawned again. Adel rummaged through her bag and pulled out an unopened can of Pepsi and offered it to him. He silently accepted the soda from the caffeine addict. Adel smiled at Roxas, he shyly smiled back.

She yawned and rested her head against his shoulder and looked at the colors painted from the sunrise. At that moment, she felt complete and absolute peace engulf her; no worries, no pain, just a tide of warmth that came from within. She felt herself smile and her eyelids slowly dropping as she listened to the lullaby of Roxas's heart beat.

"HEEEYYYY YOU TWO!" She felt Roxas cringe. He groaned, that unwelcome unnecessarily feminine voice just grated at his insides.

Great, he's here… He thought. Adel smiled and waved at the approaching teen, not noticing Roxas's inner bitch fit, smiling at her other best friend.

'Hey Marluxia!' She signed. The pink haired man did a double take and gasped when he saw her black eye.

'Oh my poor dear, is Roxas abusing you? You can tell me dear, and his ass will be thrown into jail and he will be the rapee.' Marluxia signed, ignoring the blonde sitting next to Adel who was planning on murdering him. Adel gave him a blank and confused stare. Roxas stood up and walked behind Adel.

'You know, I can read sign language too asshole.' Roxas flipped him the bird. Marluxia looked scandalized. Adel quickly looked up at Roxas who just smiled innocently at her.

"My dear, I must ask you to cease dating this man, he's a horribly rude and uncouth gentleman who is not worthy of my precious Adel." Marluxia cried as he glomped her. Roxas blushed; Adel squeaked and turned even redder. She smacked Marluxia on his shoulder. Marluxia chuckled and pulled away.

"I'm just kidding my dear. But why so serious you two?" Roxas sighed and slapped his palm to his face in exasperation. Marluxia sighed dramatically, nobody ever seemed to find his jokes funny, such was the way of the cruel world.

"Jokes aside my dear, are you ok? Do I have to declare a jihad against the ingrate who did this to you?" Giggling, Adel shook her head.

'It's ok, it was an accident. Honest.' She added when she saw Marluxia give her a disbelieving look.

"Very well, as for you Roxas, I'd recommend you go easy with the eye-shadow, right now it looks like you have a black eye." Roxas snarled and just sat back down next to Adel. The tram, having God's timing or something, pulled up at the stop.

"Adel, sit next to me on the tram, pleeease? Have the juiciest news that I simply must tell you!" He declared, placing his arm around her shoulders and led her on to the tram while carrying her bag.

Roxas sighed, relieving the strain on his patience that was brought on by Marluxia; he may not like the dude, not because he was gay. He was the hospital volunteer that taught Adel sign language after they found out she was mute, and he was really nice to Adel. That was all that mattered, he guessed. It'd be easier to be polite to him if he just stopped purposefully irritating him.

After scanning their tram passes, Adel sat down and laid her head on the window. Marluxia flumped down happily next to her and Roxas sat in the seat in front of them. The tram started and he began to write in his notebook Marluxia immediately began to gush in his hushed whisper something about this guy and girl hooking up, but this other person liked that person and so on and so forth. Uninterested, she looked at Roxas.

He just sat there, like a robot. Staring at the seat in front of him, back as straight as a rod, hand neatly folded on his lap. She frowned, why Roxas was considered a loner wasn't a great mystery. His normal demeanor didn't exactly invite people to approach him. Adel stopped frowning, she felt saddened by his robot side. He just seemed so alone.

SCREEEE.

Adel jumped; she quickly looked around and realized that the tram had pulled to a screeching stop in front of the school. Everyone on the bus stood up. Marluxia picked up Adel's bag and handed it to her.

"Trust me darling, you're going to love my genius a lot more when this all works out." He promised as he walked toward the door of the tram. Adel just stood there with a clueless expression.

_Crud, I wasn't listening._

"Come on Adel!" Marluxia beckoned. Adel, took a deep breath, and exited the tram.

Roxas saw Hayner, Pence, and Ollete and began to talk with them. Marluxia waved and called out to their friends Selphie and Fuu. Adel felt herself fill with happiness. School, while evil, had its one perk.

Friends.

Adel waved good-bye to Roxas and walked over to Selphie, Fuu, and Marluxia. Marluxia and Selphie began to gossip over something that she and Fuu weren't really interested in. She and Fuu, the class mutes, walked down the hallway alongside their chatterbox friends. Adel looked down at something that caught her eye.

Marluxia turned to talk to his mute compadre and saw that she was missing. Marluxia looked to the left and right but didn't see her.

_Where on earth did she go now? _Marluxia looked behind him and saw Adel squatting and petting a stray puppy. The gold and black German Shepard puppy was significantly smaller then the average puppy. She whimpered as she licked her hand and begged Adel to pick her up. Then she suddenly pulled back, the hair raised on her back as she snarled at her. Adel stared at the puppy in shock.

_What's wrong? Did I touch a bruise?_

"Adel." Adel turned and saw Marluxia standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Get away from it, they carry diseases and fleas."

'But' Marluxia held up one finger, silencing her protests, ironic…

"You have no idea where that thing has been. Anyway, we gotta go, you're going to be late to class." Adel sighed and took one last look at the puppy before she sadly walked away. They quickly caught up to Selphie and Fuu.

"Eye." Fuu's eyes finished her question. What happened? Are you ok? Do I need to hurt someone?

'Door' It hit me. I'm fine. No, it was an accident. Fuu nodded and smiled. Adel returned it. She liked Fuu's one-word style of communication; she didn't have to write so much.

"Ugh, I totally cannot do gym today." Cried Selphie as they walked towards the gym.

"Why? Did mother nature visit you?" Teased Marluxia.

"Shut up! God, did she give you her monthly gift already you pmsing asshole? No, I hurt my back last night. My mom even wrote me a note and everything in case umm what's your nickname for him, Mr. Too-Large?"

'Tall' Adel wrote.

"Right, Mr. Too-Tall takes off points from my grade for not participating today."

'How did you hurt your back?'

"Oh, I kinda had a bad fall last night..." Mumbled Selphie. Adel looked at her questioningly; she was about to ask but was cut off by a sudden annoying screech.

"HEY!" Adel froze and looked up. There she was, the preppy blonde snob of the school, Cia. Cia and Adel were not the best of friends. Cia, would insult Adel's handicap and height, and Adel reminded her why she should not mess with the adopted apprentice of the psycho woman.

"Out of the way deaf bitch!" She huffed as she pushed Adel roughly to the side. Selphie and Fuu began to charge at the disappearing blonde before they were gently held back by Adel and Marluxia.

"Kill." Fuu pointed at the piss colored target.

"You said it!" Selphie readily agreed.

'It's ok, it's my fight.' Adel patted them both reassuringly on the shoulder. Fuu and Selphie fumed, and then relaxed.

"Fine." Selphie and Fuu both slowly turned away from their hit, Adel smiled at them. They headed into the girls gym room and changed into their uniforms. Selphie went to hand her note to the teacher while Adel and Fuu waited at the tennis court with the rest of the gym class.

"Alright ladies, line up! It's time for your last tennis session!" Called their gym instructor, who was, in Adel's opinion, too tall of a person, like a certain caffeine denying redhead. No names, cough Axel. The class lined up in front of the teacher.

"Now, in this session you're all going to play against each other. To make it quick, there are only three rounds. Meaning, one person serves once, and then the other guy serves, then the first guy serves one more time and that's the game. Best two out of three rounds wins. Got it? Good." He cleared his throat.

"The person who doesn't lose at all gets an A for the semester. The person who doesn't win at all fails the semester. Hey don't look so shocked, at this point all of you should be able to win at least one match." He paused and waited for the expected whines and complaints to quiet down. He cleared his throat.

"Now, once you're all done bitching, I'm going to assign you into pairs! The person I pair you with is the person you'll be facing first. When you're finished with that match come back to me, tell me who won, and I'll tell you both who you'll be facing next. Questions? Yes, Selphie, I got your note. You can sit out today. I'll discuss your make-up assignment with you later. Any more questions? No, Alright!" The gym teacher blew his whistle.

"First pair is Adel and Cia! Next is..." he listed the rest of the pairs while Adel and Selphie walked over to the benches next to the table of racquets. Selphie wished her luck, and Adel picked up a racquet and a pair of tennis balls. A couple of girls walked over to the table.

"Excuse me. Like, why am I paired with the deaf retard? Isn't that like, illegal or something? I mean, aren't retards like her supposed to be in Special Olympics or something?" Whined a girl with piss colored hair that was not wearing her gym uniform. Selphie just stared at them in shock.

"Hey, Cee, you're right next to her." Hushed Cia's friend who chuckled in agreement. Selphie glared at her and clenched her fists, how dare she call her friend a retard, hypocritical bitch. She stood up to teach her a lesson, when Adel gently pushed her back down.

Selphie struggled against her friends restraining arms. Adel put her finger to her lips and winked. Selphie looked at her in confusion and then realization struck her. She took a deep breath and flipped off the girl. Adel just patted her friend on the head and walked over to the court. Cia huffed and trudged toward the court.

'Now I think you're a wonderful person, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down inside yourself. I'm sure there's some smidgen of intelligence in you. I wish you'd use that particle of intelligence to see how rude you are being to me and finally realize that I'm not deaf I'm mute.' She signed at Cia while innocently smiling at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME DEAF BITCH? ARE YOU FUCKING CUSSING AT ME IN YOUR RETARDED HAND LANGUAGE?"

Adel chuckled. In war, following one simple rule can mean the difference between overwhelming victory and humiliating defeat.

Stupid angry people, underestimate their opponents. And underestimating your opponent will kill you.

**I'm Another Line Break Guess What I Do!**

The ball sailed hopelessly under Cia's racquet and bounced a good two feet away from her. Cia stared wordlessly as the ball hit the court fence, signifying the end of the game at her complete and utter loss at the hands of the "deaf retard".

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" She roared as she threw a ball at Adel's turned back. Adel continued walking undisturbed as the ball sailed far off to her right. Selphie was cackling, the bitch was stupid and had crappy aim.

Cia clenched her fists and stomped her foot. How dare that brunette bitch laugh at her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she charged at the unsuspecting Selphie. She raised her fist and started to punch her.

Suddenly a mass of black hair swirled in front of her, her fist then stopped mid-punch. She stood there completely stunned. Then, she felt something kick her legs out from underneath her. She landed on her back with an ungraceful thud. She was suddenly grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled up roughly.

She saw a pair of piercing cold black eyes glaring at her. She started to hyperventilate, panic coursed through her body.

"Puh- Please, don't hurt me! Please!" Cia begged as she grasped Adel's taught hand. Adel just stood there, unmoving, as if time stood still. Then, Adel just let go.

Cia landed, and began to crawl away, simpering and crying.

"Holy shit Adel, you totally owned her!" Adel turned and saw Hayner walking over toward them. Adel sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I honestly didn't think it possible, pacifist Adel, kicking someone's ass. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Hayner placed a congratulatory arm around her shoulders. Everybody was sick of Cia's little bitch fits and it was about time someone put her in her place.

"Well, when you live with someone like Tifa, you're bound to learn how to kick some ass right?" Said Selphie as she poked her head at them. Adel nodded and chuckled, Tifa made sure that her baby knew how to protect herself when she was away from her mommy.

"Why were you so serious this time Adel? She attacks you, you brush it off and ignore it, she heads toward me, and you nail her ass." Adel smiled.

'You could have gotten hurt.' Was all she wrote. Selphie felt tears bud in her eyes. She let out a fan girl squeal and glomped Adel, feeling intense love and adoration for her silent guardian friend. Adel returned the hug.

Hugs are the cookies of life; they go perfectly with every occasion.

**I'm a Line Break, Guess What I Do**

The rest of the class passed without another incident. Adel and Selphie grabbed their bags from their gym lockers and left the room. They walked down the hallway to meet up with their friends for recess. They waved at Marluxia and Hayner chatting by the equipment room. Hayner turned and looked at them.

"Hey Adel! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Called Hayner as he walked into the equipment room. Adel waved off Selphie, writing that she'll catch up with her later. Adel poked her head into the room and looked around for Hayner. She didn't see him anywhere. She frowned in confusion and walked inside the room. Something didn't feel right, and it was nagging incessantly at the back of her head.

"Over here!" He called from somewhere by the tennis equipment racks. Adel walked over there and saw a wall of equipment on all but one side of her. Adel turned around and saw Hayner standing there, staring blankly at her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle in apprehension; there was something off about him. It was then that she noticed that she was cornered. This did not bode well.

"I have come for you, my lady." He said, in a distorted voice, it sounded there were twenty Hayners speaking at once. He took a step towards her, offering her his hand. Adel felt fear grip her heart and took a step back.

"Please my lady, you must come with me." Adel shook her head and raised her fists, ready to defend herself. There was no way she was going off with him, not without a fight. Hayner clenched his fists and slide into a fighting stance. Adel narrowed her eyes and focused on Hayner.

This did not bode well at all.

**I'm Another Line Break, Guess What I Do **

Cia screamed and slammed her fist into her locker door, yet it barely made a dent in maliciously relieving the fury she barely had contained. She let a tense hiss roll over her teeth. She angrily swung her bag over her shoulder and began to stomp off.

_It's not fair! She has Roxas, why did she need to humiliate me today? AGH! He, fuck, he should be mine not hers! And why am I so angry about this! God, I HATE this, what am I fucking doing? Oh this makes no sense...I'm so confused..._Cia lay against a nearby locker.

She really didn't know why she was so upset; deep down she knew Adel wouldn't have purposefully stolen Roxas. How would she know that Cia has had a crush on the dude for two years? This anger that she felt wasn't normal. But when she heard from her friend that Roxas liked Adel and not her, something inside her just snapped.

_I don't fucking know, maybe what I heard was all a bunch of bullshit_. She breathed out a deep sigh and felt her muscles unclench her brain.

_I think I'm cool. God, I'm going to have to apologize to her aren't I? That's a conversation to look forward to._ Cia began to walk, already dreading seeing Adel again. She walked down the gym hallway towards the exit.

**No you aren't. You know that deep inside your pathetic self you're still jealous of a mute amnesiac girl who'd done nothing except defend herself and her friends against **_**your**_** unjustified bitch fits.** Taunted her "dark side" as she called it. She knew she wasn't a crazy person, or like the homeless dude that talked to Elvis about the aliens in his butt. If she were crazy, the voice would be telling her to kill herself and others, and it hadn't told her to do that. All it did was tell her what other people were doing behind her back and kept her company, if anything, it was extremely useful.

_Shut up. I'm not jealous anymore._ She wasn't in the mood to fight the voice inside her head.

**Wanna bet?**

_Bring it._

**Is that Roxas talking to Marluxia? **Cia looked up and saw her god and Marluxia chatting by the equipment room.

"Hey Adel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Called "Roxas". Cia began to see red.

**"Adel", "Adel" That's the only person he wants to see now instead of you. **

_The voice is right. _He'd been ignoring her and blowing her off for that whore.

Cia ground her teeth together. She followed to where she heard Roxas and saw Adel walk into the equipment room.

_That fucking whore!_ Cia seethed, any hope of her apology was lost in her surge of pure hate.

**She's stealing your man. What are **_**you**_** going to do about it?**

_Steal Roxas will you? Over my dead body._ She walked into the equipment room.

"Over here!" Roxas called. Cia silently walked toward where she heard Roxas.

**End it, before it goes any further.** She stood still and looked for her target. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

**HIDE! Don't let them see you before you strike.** Panicking, she hid herself behind one of the aisle shelves.

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH. The noise sounded like it was coming closer.

_The hell is_...a sharp sudden blow to the top of her head cut off her thoughts.

**You're so useless** Cia moaned and gripped her head. The room began to spin and she felt her legs give out from underneath her.

**I'm Another Line Break Guess What I Do**

Hayner grabbed Adel's arm and yanked her towards him.

_NO! Let me go!_ Adel yanked her arm out and pushed him away from her. Adel opened her mouth to ask him what his problem was and to back off when she remembered.

Being a mute means that you can't really negotiate in situations like these.

Hayner grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her down the floor. She quickly rolled back up when Hayner's fist slammed into her face.

Adel slammed back first against the wall of equipment, looked up and saw Hayner's fist again. She jerked to the side; it slammed into the shelf where her head had been only a moment before.

She turned to face Hayner again; he swung his fist at her. Adel jerked to the side, barely dodging the punch. Adel swung her knee up and landed a solid hit on his stomach. Hayner slide across the ground a few feet back and returned to his fighting stance. Adel slouched from her fatigue; she could barely keep her arms up. Hayner returned to his fighting stance, perfectly fine, as if he weren't viciously attacking his friend.

_What is he? Nothing I do is even making a dent in him_. This was not good, they had barely even fought and she was already tiring out while he wasn't even breathing hard. She couldn't keep dodging and blocking his attacks forever. Adel's glared at Hayner and the whole world began to go hazy. He charged again, Adel jumped to the side. Hayner crashed into the aisle shelf.

The shelves began to topple against each other like a distorted giant's version of dominos. The domino shelves came to rest against the wall with a resounding thud. Her ears began to ring and the dust cloud stung her eyes. None of the aisle shelves had fully collapsed onto the ground, but the mass of equipment and debris that fell of the shelves was unbelievable. She saw something move in the miasma of dust and rubble.

Cia stumbled out from the aisle and into the open, moaning and clutching her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground ungracefully.

_What the heck? What was she doing in here?_

"LIGHT!" Hayner screamed in his multi voice. Hayner charged toward Cia's unconscious body.

_Aw crud now he's gone even more nutso._ She mentally cursed. She needed to do something, anything, to save her. She tackled Hayner. They both crashed into the ground. He rolled over and threw Adel off; she landed roughly next to Cia.

Groaning and trying to get the world to stop spinning, she shakily stood up and saw two Hayners just before black and bursts of bright colorful lights jolted into her vision.

She felt herself crash into the ground. Hayner grabbed Cia roughly by the hair.

"LIGHT, I MUST HAVE IT!"

_NO!_ Adel jumped up and punched his face. Hayner slammed his fist into her abdomen.

Many sharp cracks resounded in her ears all at once. The wind rushed out of Adel in a sputtering gasp. She instinctively clutched her abdomen and fell to her knees. She violently coughed, blood spraying from her lips.

"HER LIGHT IS MINE!"

Adel could barely see, incoherent shapes flashed tauntingly in and out of the blackness; blood drops on the ground, her bruised and swollen hands, and Hayner's evil eyes positioned over Cia's body.

_Move! Save her!_ She cried in anguish. As she moved to stand, she felt something hard and cold brush against her leg. She looked down and saw a long iron rod lying next to it. Adel weakly gripped the rod.

Cia moaned, the world around her needed to stop spinning. She looked up, her eyes widened Hayner stood over her with blood lust in his eyes and his fist raised and aimed at her.

_NO! _Adel adrenaline dashed towards her, dragging the iron rod with her. She stood in front of Cia and swung the rod up to block the attack. Hayner's fist collided with the rod, and a blinding flash of light erupted from where he struck. Adel heard Hayner's multi voice release a scream that stung her very core, and she felt the iron rod in her hand suddenly grow heavier.

The light's bright blast suddenly stopped. Adel hesitantly opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. Instead of an iron rod, in her hands lay a long thin black pole with a thin one-sided curved blade at the end of it. There were red runic like engravings along the spine of the blade. The strangest part of it was it felt alive.

The blade began to jerk violently towards Hayner, nearly yanking her off her feet. Hayner hissed at her, like a wounded animal. Adel felt her hands twirl and slide pole into a fighting position, her body shifted with it on its own.

Hayner snarled and charged at her, her arms swung the pole up and knocked his punch to the side. Her body swung the pole's bladeless end and it crashed into Hayner's jaw. Her body then spun the pole and slammed the end of it into his chest. The blow emitted another bright light that suddenly vanished. Hayner stood there frozen, and then dropped to his knees in a dead faint.

A dark crystal clattered onto the ground next to him. Her arms twirled the pole over her head and slammed the end of it onto the crystal, shattering it like it was glass. Then her pole glowed with a gentle, twisting, light. Moments later, it vanished.

Adel let out a sigh of relief, and dropped to her knees near unconscious from the pain, it felt like there was a huge sharp rock shoved in to her side from the outside of her body. She felt her insides seize, and began to violently cough up blood.

"What the fuck is going on? Adel! Where are you?"

_Marluxia?_ Adel's eyelids dropped with exhaustion, she felt her body fall towards the ground.

"Over here! Hurry up, she's hurt!"

_Roxas?_ Adel felt a pair of warm arms catch her and warp themselves around her. They pulled and held her bridal style. She saw a gentle mass of sunlight and orbs of cerulean. She reached out and grasped something soft and warm. Then the black swirled into her vision, and then there was silence.

**Line Break GUESS WHAT!**

Adel stared into the darkness surrounding her. She looked all around her and saw nothing save the swirling masses of black.

"Abbadon."

_Huh who's Abbadon? Who said that? Who's there?_ Adel looked frantically around her, searching for something, anything in the nothing of the black void she found herself.

"Adel" A bright light erupted in front of her and filled the void. The light slowly died down and Adel saw a pair of familiar blue eyes staring down at her with concern and relief etched into them.

'Roxas' Adel mouthed. Roxas let out a long tension laced sigh. Adel turned her head to her right and saw sterile hospital curtains and her dry erase board resting on a simple wooden nightstand a few inches away from her face. Hayner stood next to her with worried expressions on their faces. Cia sat by the curtain staring at Roxas. Cloud stood by the doorway wearing his paramedic uniform with his arms crossed and his expression stoic.

'Am I in the hospital?' signed Adel. Roxas nodded, Adel felt a pit of dread sink into her aching stomach.

"You looked like you were dead. Of course we took you to the hospital."

'How long have I been out?'

"All of second period." Answered Marluxia as he walked over to her side.

"And don't even think about going to your next class. And move, all of you. I need to evaluate my patient's condition." Ordered the tall man with long blonde hair wearing a white lab coat heading towards her. He had cloudy green eyes and a face that screamed shut-up and-listen-to-me-because-I'm-smarter-then-you-and-a-DOCTOR.

He placed his hand on her forehead and started to put on his stethoscope. Adel tensed and felt her heart pound in her head erratically, it's been barely beating only ten minutes ago. Vexen looked confused at this. Adrenaline surged through her. She started breathing in short desperate gasps. Finally, she couldn't restrain her panic anymore; she clawed and pushed herself away from Vexen like a cornered animal.

Vexen retreated away from her slowly and sighed. Cloud and Roxas rushed over and gently held her down before she could aggravate her healing injuries. Adel tensed froze as stiff as a statue and stared at them with fear in her eyes. Vexen slowly backed away from her and sighed.

"Well, it appears you were right about her phobia of doctors." He turned and faced Adel.

"I'm very sorry for startling you like that. I'm just trying to see if you have any other injuries that I couldn't detect while you were unconscious." Adel breathed deeply, cursing herself mentally for reacting like that. She readjusted herself back into her original spot and took a deep, soothing breath.

Cloud began to gently examine her. Adel felt herself relax, his blue paramedic uniform didn't frighten her like white lab coats did for some reason.

"Now, are you nauseous? Dizzy? Light headed? Do you see any spots?" Adel shook her head.

"Trouble breathing?" She shook her head.

"Pain?" Adel nodded and pointed to her gut.

"Her heart rate and resps are normal." He gently prodded her gut, and Adel's eyes bulged in pain and instinctively wrapped her arms around her bruised abdomen. Adel kept wincing each time Cloud gently, but firmly, prodded a spot on her gut.

"Abdomen has a nice rebound. It's not rigid or stiff. I don't think she's bleeding internally." Called Cloud to Vexen.

"Other then a bunch of bruises and cuts, I don't think she has anything serious or life threatening. However, she should go home and rest there until Friday. Keep an eye on her, she might have cracked or bruised a rib. And." He turned to face her visitors.

"You all should return to your classes. Good day." He ordered.

Roxas and Cloud thanked Vexen. Adel signed at him.

"Translation?" He asked, sign language was not on his list of abilities.

"She said thank you, and sorry for spazzing at you." Answered Marluxia. Vexen chuckled.

"You're very welcome. Get well soon." And with that he walked toward into his office. When the door closed, Roxas turned and faced the three injured people.

"Adel, Hayner, Cia, what happened in there? We heard really loud crashes from inside there and when we get there, you two are lying on the ground unconscious and you look like you got the shit beat out of you Adel." Adel bowed her head, she felt very unsure and disappointed in herself, like a child being scolded.

How was she going to tell him that her friend went ape-shit on her, nearly killed her and another girl, and then a magic weapon appears out of nowhere, does some kind of possession thing that takes over her body and kicks his ass? Oh, let's not forget that the freaky dark crystal that probably caused her friend to go ape-shit and the haunted magic weapon are gone! Simple.

"I don't remember anything at all, I can't even remember going in the equipment room." Said Hayner.

"I think I was standing in the aisle, then there were lots of loud noises and something hit me on my head, and everything went blank from there." Said Cia, in deep thought.

'I remember talking to Hayner and Cia, lots of crashing sounds, and that's about it.' signed Adel, avoiding Roxas's eyes. It wasn't a lie; she just didn't say all of what she remembered. Well, there was one perk to being mute.

No one can tell you're hiding something unless you hide it really badly.

"Here's what I think happened." Said Marluxia.

"Hayner, Cia, and Adel were talking in the equipment room. Maybe one of the shelves fell over and knocked over another one like a domino. Maybe they were standing there when one of those shelves with a bunch of heavy equipment at the top fell and the heavy equipment landed on them." It sounded plausible to Adel, now, would Roxas buy it?

"Ouch." Commented Roxas. Sold.

"Take it easy ok? You're on bed rest now." Marluxia and ruffled her hair, Adel crossed her arms in indignance for being treated like a little girl. He got up and left.

"Well, Adel I'm going to get a wheelchair from the ambulance from the rig for you to ride down in. I'll be right back." He gave her a gentle hug and got up and left. Adel frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

'Stop worrying already.'

"But you could have"

'I'll be fine. It was an accident Roxas.'

"Was it really an accident Adel?" Roxas stared into her eyes.

_Blast._ Adel nodded, slightly avoiding his eyes.

_Crud, he doesn't believe me. What kind of mute person are you girl?_

'I may be on bed rest, but that will not stop me from breaking many of your things to relieve my boredom tomorrow. If you don't want your skateboard broken in my boredom fit while you're gone, you better get my homework to give me something to do.' Roxas chuckled, knowing she wouldn't really destroy his precious skateboard... right?

"Hey Adel, time to go." Cloud said as he and Zack rolled the wheelchair into the health room

"Holy shit. You look like shit." Zack exclaimed. Cloud sighed in exasperation. Adel's fist twitched and a vein in her forehead throbbed.

Palm, meet face.

**Line Break Guess What**

Adel leaned against the metal railing of her bedroom fire escape, surrounded by many large vine-like flowers and plants. She looked past the railing and watched the sun paint its beautiful hues over Sunset hill. No matter how many times she saw the same sunset, it never ceased to fill her with a sense of awe each time she saw it. Adel picked up the clippers next to her and began to clip of the deformed and dying flower buds growing on Sasha, the potted morning glory.

She loved being with her many babies. Being around them was like being around preschool children, full of light and innocence. They were her babies, her sanctuary, and her life. They helped her shut out the outside and fall into herself. Even though she was supposed to be in bed, she needed to reflect about what happened or she might explode, and her garden was the best place to do that.

_What was up with today? _Snip.

_First the dream and then this shit. _Snip.

_Why did Hayner have that black crystal in him? Why did said crystal make him go ape shit on me? What the hell was that freaky ghost pole weapon thingy? And most importantly why is this all happening to me? _Adel placed the clippers next to Sasha and sighed.

_Sorry I'm taking this out on you Sasha. I'm just so confused; it's pissing me off. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of something that's way outta my league and I don't have enough of the pieces to figure out my part._ Adel laid her head to rest in her hands and huffed with frustration.

She hated it when information was kept from her; it was like being shoved into a pitch black maze without a map or string.

_I'm not a lab rat for someone else's amusement!_ Adel sighed.

_Why do I get the feeling that people are going to get hurt?_

"You're supposed to be in bed." Adel looked up and saw Roxas standing on the opposite side of the table. Adel groaned and hid herself under her arms. Roxas chuckled and walked over to her and laid his hand on her head.

"Come on, back to bed invalid." He huffed as he gently scooped her up bridal style in his arms.

'Nooo! Not the boring bed! Please?' She begged, puppy eyes at 90% efficiency.

"Bed because someone got hurt today and made us all very worried." Adel pouted. He didn't inherit his brother's weakness to the puppy eyes. Then she looked down at the ground sullenly.

"What's wrong?"

'I'm sorry I worried you all.' Adel sighed, remembering Tifa's calm and rational reaction to seeing her precious baby bruised and bandaged like a dying soldier. It was a miracle that they were able to calm Tifa down enough to tell her that the whole thing was an accident.

"Hey don't be sorry. We care about you; it's our job to worry about you when you get hurt." Roxas pulled the cover gently over her.

"If you don't want to worry us, then don't do stuff like standing up and walking around after you just got home from the hospital." Adel blushed, chagrined.

"Anyway, I got your homework. Man, your teachers have no mercy do they? I thought I'd break my back carrying all of that work."

'I bet most of that is from my History class, right?' Adel giggled.

"Probably." He chuckled, then suddenly stopped and looked down. He went up to her and embraced her. Adel tensed from the surprise of it, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She inhaled his scent, and felt that irreplaceable feeling of peace and security. After what felt like an eternity, Roxas pulled away.

"Well, with the amount of work you have, I expect my skateboard to be intact tomorrow." Adel pouted.

'Fine.'

"Now go to sleep, or at least stay in bed? Ok?" Adel pouted even more.

"Good night." He patted her head, got up, and quietly exited the room.

Adel sighed. The sun hadn't even set, and she was being sent to bed, like a four year old. She was going to be stuck in bed for all of tomorrow, and that was if Tifa didn't decide that her baby needed more rest then what the doctor ordered.

_Can't wait for tomorrow_.

Fate was a bitch, a fat, sadistic, evil, bitch.

**LINE BREAK GUESS WHAT?**

Vexen sighed and plopped down onto his office chair.

_I can see why he wanted me to keep an eye on her. Something is off about that girl. She was unconscious, probably had a concussion, she was covered with bruises and probably was internally bleeding from a rupetered spleen. And now, most of those bruises had disappeared barely an hour later and it looked liked her bleeding had stopped. That bastard. Who does he think he is, not telling me what to expect._ Vexen sat upright and began to dial a memorized number.

_I better tell him about this. _

**A/N**

Hello, the name's Crazyotakuaiko105/Sara Crewe

Couple notes before I go onto the acknowledgements. This is my first fanfic, idc what you all really say about this, so long as you say it. But if you're like me and don't really have anything to say about this, then that's ok, just please fave it then ;)

The storyline is following the basic layout of KH2 Days 1-6 , you know, where you play as Roxas. It may seem confusing, but that's because this chap is full of foreshadowing ;).

The story writing style may, meaning will, change because the original beta masterdramon3 will not be editing this anymore. No don't hate on him, believe me, the raw was crap and very frustrating to work on, and he has his own fanfics to work on. Love you babe!

Any one who knows wtf is up with ff author Skylar please pm me, she flaked out on me as a beta...

Anyone wanna beta this?

It's Mariko-The-Forgetful-Tropper's birthday, drop a message to her!

Adel is an OC, this is a slight AU, sorry lol.

**Acknowledgements of WIIIIIN**

Much love and respect for masterdramon3. He is the awesome beta that made my crap raw into something that resembles a decent fanfic lol. I understand why he won't beta this again, fuck I wouldn't lol. Again, much love for being a big help in getting my first fanfic ready for this site! I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU

Yeah, we're dating, and? He's my bishie plushie loooooover lol.

Much love and respect for Mariko-The-Forgetful-Tropper and xxxawalkingparadoxxx for showing me a site where my dreams could be published. Thank you my eternal friends!

Much love to my psycho friend for being my supporting friend! Spiritual twins unite! Form of...two psycho bitches bwahahahahaha

Much hate and scorn to the bitch that was the inspiration for Cia. I hate you, the end.

Yeah, I'm a little passive agressive, but I needed an enemy :3.

Thank you all for enduring my fic, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Read and hopefully review, ps FAVE lol.

Check out my youtube videos and yes I'm advertising my vids and? They're KH so it doesn't really matter.

Stay otaku crazy!


End file.
